


Love In The Elevator

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cussing, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: This is completely A/U. No culebras.Kate and her mom move to the city and meet the owners of their apartment building.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter

Sitting in the car with her mother 17 year old Kate Fuller spoke up

 

_"Mom I don't understand why we couldn't of waited to move until after I graduated. I mean this is my senior year. I had plans to go to prom with Kyle and my friends."_

  
_"I am sorry Kate but this is the way it has to be. Your father and I are legally divorced now and I want a fresh start. Besides you will be starting school in Houston come Monday. You can still go to prom. If the proms are on different dates then I am sure Kyle would come here and take you."_

 

_"Maybe you're right but it still upsets me that we couldn't of waited till after I graduated. I mean I was going to go to college there in Houston anyways"_

_  
"Sweetie, I know you wanted to wait till after you graduated but like I said I wanted to get on with my life and start fresh and besides this new job that I am starting wants me there this Monday"_

_  
"Well why couldn't I stay with dad until after my graduation?"_

  
_"You know why. He even told you why. It is because he don't want you there. He loves you but he would rather have Scott living with him because he said boys are easier to take care of. Now Kate I know you are upset over all this but as your mother I can tell you that things will get better. You will make new friends I am sure of it. Can you promise that you will try to accept things?"_

_"Yes, mom I will try"_

 

After driving for another two hours Kate and her mother Jenny had finally arrived at their new place.

  
Their apartment was located on the third floor so Jenny sent Kate in the building to see if she can get them some help.

  
When Kate walked into the building she shocked at how gorgeous the lobby itself was so Kate figured the room was going to be just as gorgeous.

  
Spotting two men Kate walked over to them

 

_"Excuse me? I was wondering if someone could help my mom and I move our stuff upstairs. We are suppose to be moving in on the third floor."  
_

 

The taller man turned around first and said

 

_"Yes sure no problem, my brother and I own this building and we would be more then happy to help. Ain't that right, Seth"  
_

 

The shorter man turned around and said

 

_"Yea sure Richie and I here will be glad to help, just give us a few minutes will ya princess!!  
_

 

Kate didn't know why but when the shorter man Seth called her princess, it made her blush. She nodded her head yes and ran out of there.

 

_"The two men that own the building said they would be right out to help"  
_

 

After Seth and Richie helped Kate and her mother move their stuff upstairs. Richie offered to help Jenny set her bed up and Seth helped Kate get her bed set up..

 

_"So where did you guys move from?" Seth asked_

_  
"We moved from Bethel, I thought you was an owner."_

_  
"I am but my brother is the one that handles all the paperwork of new tenants I usually handle the maintenance stuff. Something breaks I fix it"_

  
"Oh ok. So how long have you and brother owned this place?"

_"Believe it or not we have only owned this place for about two years. Our uncle who raised us he left us a bunch of money in his will and we wanted to do something with it instead of pissing it all away so we bought this place and fixed it up for people to have a place to live."_

_  
"Wow that is really nice of you. Sorry for your loss though"_

_  
"Thank you. So can I ask you a question?"_

_  
"Sure"_

_  
"How old are you?"_

_  
"17, why?"_

_  
"I was just curious"_

_  
"Ok, well how old are you? "_

  
"27"

 

Kate was getting ready to say something else when they were both interrupted by Seth's brother.

 

_"Hey brother do you need any help? "_

 

_"No, Richie, thanks I am just about done.."_

 

Seth finished getting her bed set up and Kate and her mother walked them to the door thanking them for their help.

  
Seth and Richie smiled at Kate and her mother and said goodnight and left.

 

_"So sweetie it seems like you already made a friend"_

_  
"Yea I guess I did. He is really nice."_

_  
"Well I am happy for you. Why don't we get some rest and we will work putting this stuff in the boxes away tomorrow."_

_  
"Alright!! Goodnight mom, I love you"_

  
_"I love you too"_

 

Before Kate went to bed that night she texted Kyle but she waited for him to text back but he never did. As she was falling asleep her mind drifted to Seth.

  
In the elevator ride down to the lobby Richie asked Seth

 

_"So did you get her number?"_

_  
"No, not yet but trust me brother I will have it soon enough"_

_  
"I can't believe you Seth, Kate just moved in and you already have it bad but as long Vanessa and Sonja are no longer in the picture then I am not going to stand in the way."_

  
_"Yeah well there's just something about that girl and don't worry Vanessa and Sonja are both out of the picture."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets a visit from Kyle and gets her heart broken. Seth is there to fix it.

A month had come and gone and Kate had grown to love the new place as well as her new school. She even surprised herself with making a few friends at school. She found out that prom was 4 months away. On the way home from school Kate decided to text Kyle again.

 

**"Hey, I was wondering if you would want to come all the way to Houston and take me to prom. It is 4 months away and on a different day then the one in Bethel"  
**

 

To her surprise he responded back saying

 

**"I am on my way to Houston now I need to see you and I will give my answer then"  
**

 

Kate was shocked that he actually finally texted back because he hadn't talked to her in a month but then she read the message again with him saying he was on his way. She ran the rest of the way home and into the lobby and ran right into Seth causing both of them to fall to the ground.

 

_"Princess, are you okay? What has you in such a hurry?"_

_  
"My boyfriend from Bethal is on his way. He said he needed to see me so I wanted to get a shower and change. I am sorry for running into you. Did I hurt you?"_

  
_"Nah little lady you didn't hurt me."_

 

He stood up first and then helped her up.

 

_"Did you say boyfriend?"_

_  
"Yea."_

_  
"Now princess you and I have hung out and talked almost everyday since you moved in and we even have each other's phone number and this is the first I am hearing about him"_

  
_"I am sorry he just never came up and besides I don't have to tell you everything"_

 

He frowned and shook his head and said

 

_"Wow!! Sorry I didn't mean to upset you but your right you don't have to tell me everything. Look I got some things to do so I will talk at you later"  
_

 

Seth turned to walk away and Kate grabbed his arm and said

 

_"Wait Seth I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound bitchy. Are we still friends?"_

 

  
_"Kate, of course we are still friends, look why don't you go get ready. Maybe I will see you before you leave."_

She could tell that he seemed hurt but she let it go and told him

 

_"Ok. I'll see you later"  
_

 

He watched as she turned around and got on the elevator and when the elevator doors closed he turned and punched the wall.

  
Richie was walking around the corner and saw as he punched the wall.

 

_"Seth, take it easy what has you so upset?"_

  
_"Nothing, Richie just stay out of it"_

 

Seth stormed off leaving Richie standing there.

  
A few hours later a young man walked through the door and said

 

_"Excuse me could you tell me which floor Kate Fuller lives on?"_

_  
"First of all kid I can't give out that kind of information without knowing who you are" Seth said_

_  
"I'm Kyle Winthrop. I'm Kate's boyfriend from Bethel_

_  
"Oh yea she told me that you were coming. She is on the third floor three doors down to the right"_

_  
"Thanks sir"_

  
_"Not sir just Seth"_

 

As Kyle was getting ready to head to the elevator Kate walked out

  
She ran up to him hugging him

 

_"Kyle I am so glad to see you."_

  
_"Yea, listen Kate I didn't mean for you to get all dressed up. I just came all the way here to tell you that I can't see you anymore. You and me we are done. I've been dating Jessica since you left. I know I should of came sooner or even called. Anyways now you know so do me a favor and lose my number. Oh and sorry about prom"_

 

With saying that Kyle turned around and walked out of the doors

  
Seth ran over to her and dragged her into the elevator. He held her as she broke down and cried.

 

_"I don't understand why bad things keep happening to me"_

  
_"Princess, it may seem that way because of everything that has happened but I promise you that things will get better. It may not be tomorrow or the next day or the next but it will happen"_

 

She pulled back from him and looked at him with her teary eyes and said

 

_"You mean it?"  
_

 

He put his hands on his face and while wiping her tears he said

 

_"Yeah baby I mean it"  
_

 

She smiled at him and told him

 

_"I kind of figured it was coming with Kyle I should of known. I texted him everyday since I moved here and he didn't reply back once until today. I know I am upset but I think I am more upset because prom is in 4 months and i don't know any guys at school and I won't have a date"_

_  
"Well I could always take you."_

_  
"Really you would do that?"_

_  
"Yea as long as we make sure the school is ok with it and your mom"_

_  
"Well so I don't forget I will ask at school tomorrow and talk to my mom tonight. Thank you Seth. You are the best"_

  
_"I know I am" he said with a laugh_

 

She smacked his arm and laughed along with him

  
After they both calmed down from laughing he stepped closer to her and whispered

 

_"You're so beautiful"  
_

 

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear

  
She looked into his eyes and saw desire in them

  
The next thing she knew he pulled her to him and his lips latched onto hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she opened her mouth to his and he kissed her deeply. He pushed her up against the elevator wall and one hand tangled into her hair while the other moved down her back to her ass all the while still kissing her. When the need for air came they broke apart. He leaned his forehead against hers. Both of them still breathing heavily kate spoke

 

_"wow that was some kiss"_

_  
"yea sorry princess I just couldn't help myself."_

_  
"Do you hear me complaining? Can we do it again?"_

  
_"Yea we can but let's wait because if I kiss you anymore tonight I am not going to be able to stop"_

 

Understanding what he was getting at she said

 

_"Ok"  
_

 

They pulled completely apart and Seth pushed the button to start the elevator back up. _  
_

 

_"Princess, text me later to let me know what your mom said."_

  
_"Ok I will"_

 

After fixing her hair she stepped off the elevator onto her floor.

  
She smiled at him before walking down to her room and walked

 

_"Kate what are you doing back so soon? I thought Kyle was taking you out"_

_  
"Kyle broke up with me. He came all this way to break up with me. I am ok now. Seth happened to be there when Kyle broke up with me he helped fix my broken heart"_

_  
"I am sorry sweetie. I am glad Seth was there for you"_

  
_"Hey mama Seth said he would take me to prom if the school says it is ok and if you were okay with it. Are you okay with it?"_

 

_"Sure if the school says it is fine then yes you can go with him."_

  
_"Really?? Thank you mama!! I am going to go in the bedroom and let Seth know. Goodnight love you"_

Once she was in her pajamas she grabbed her phone and texted Seth and told him

 

**"Mom said yes you could take me as long as the school was fine with it. Thank you again for everything. Goodnight."**

  
**"Good. Goodnight baby."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jenny talks with Seth and Kate goes shopping for a dress


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny talks with Seth and Richie takes Kate shopping. 
> 
> Sorry I really suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who takes the time read my fanfics and leaves comments and kudos. It makes me happy to know that some do like my writing. 
> 
> Side note: I had a hard time with this chapter. Was quite sure with the wording between Seth and Kate's mom. 
> 
> Probably will be one more chapter after this one.

With only two weeks left till prom Kate was starting to get nervous. She wanted to get her hair and nails done but she knew she could wait till the day of for that. Her problem was she has yet to get a dress. Seth had offered to take her plenty of times but she kept turning him down. She was in the midst of rambling to him once again and pacing the floor when he finally stood up and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing and said

 

_"Princess, I don't understand why you just won't let me take you to get your dress"_

_  
"Because I want to surprise you. I don't what you to know the color and what kind of dress I will be wearing"_

 

_"Ok I understand by why not have your mom take you?"_

_  
"Are you kidding me babe? I love my mom but she is not someone to go dress shopping with. Her and I do not agree on clothes. So I know we won't agree on a dress"_

_  
"Fine then baby why don't you let my brother take you. I will tell him not to tell me anything about the color or the kind. I will tell him that you want to surprise me"_

  
_"I never thought of him. Yes I guess he could take me but he has to promise not to tell a word to you."_

 

Seth hollered for Richie and Richie walked into their living room.

 

_"What do you guys want?"_

_  
"Well, Kate needs to go dress shopping so she can get a dress for prom. She doesn't want me to go cause she wants to surprise me and she doesn't want Jenny to go because her and her mom disagree when it comes to clothes if any kind. So would you be willing to take her dress shopping?"_

_  
"Sure no problem"_

_  
"Not so fast" Kate said_

_  
"I want you to promise me that you won't tell him the color of the dress or the kind of dress it is"_

_  
"I promise you Kate I won't tell my knucklehead brother here anything"_

_  
"Ok, Thank you Richie"_

  
_"Your welcome. I will be waiting in the car"_

 

Richie walked out of the room and left Seth and Kate alone

 

_"I got to go to the apartment and tell my mom and get my money"  
_

 

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran out of there

  
After telling her mom and getting her money. Jenny decided it was time to have a talk with Seth. She walked to his and Richie's apartment door and knocked on the door

 

_"Did you forget something?" he hollered  
_

 

When he opened the door and saw it was Jenny he said

 

_"Sorry I thought you were your daughter"_

_  
"It is ok but speaking of her that is why I am here. I just want to know what your intentions are towards Kate."_

_  
"I'm crazy about her Ms. Fuller"_

_  
"I know you are and I know she is just as crazy about you but Mr. Gecko I need to know. Are you going to end up sleeping with my daughter and then dump her?"_

_  
"No ma'am I will not do that to her. What makes you think we are going to sleep together?"_

 

_"Mr.Gecko I am not dumb I know you two have been sneaking around for the past 3 months and she says you guys haven't had sex yet and I believe her but I know what sneaking around leads to. Seth I am not telling her no and I am not telling you no when it comes to you two having sex. Yes my daughter is still 17 but I trust you guys will use protection if and when you all have sex. I need you to promise me that when that time comes cause I know it will. I need you to promise that you won't hurt her. She has been through way to much first with her father and I divorcing then with me moving her and then with kyle breaking up with her. Since moving here you have been the one good thing that has happened to her and I just don't want to see something happen and she gets her heart broken again."_

_  
"Ms.Fuller I promise you that I have no intentions of ever breaking your daughter's heart. I am not just crazy about her I am in love with her."_

  
_"Did you just say you love my daughter?"_

_"Yes I did but I haven't told her yet and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to her. I am waiting for the right moment."_

_  
"I won't tell her. Well now that I really know how you feel I won't bother you anymore"_

_  
"Hey Ms. Fuller thank you for being a caring parent. Not a lot of people care about their children the way that you do. It means a lot to her. She says nothing but good stuff about you all the time."_

_  
"Thank you Seth for saying that. My daughter is one lucky girl to have you. You enjoy the rest of your day."_

  
_"You too Ms. Fuller"_

 

After Kate's mother left Seth went down to the lobby to get some work done.

  
Meanwhile across town Kate had finally found the perfect dress. She showed it to Richie and he knew right it would be the right one

 

_"You are going to be a knockout in that dress. I am not kidding. You know in the movies when they show someone with their mouth hanging open well as soon as my brother sees you in that dress that is what he is going to do"  
_

 

Kate giggled and said

 

_"Good that is what I want him to do"_

_  
"Hey Kate you do know you don't have to get some special dress for my brother to do that. You could be going to the prom in jeans and t-shirt and his mouth would still drop open. He is crazy about you"_

_  
"I know and I am crazy about him too in fact don't tell him I told you this but I am in love with him I just haven't told him yet. Waiting for the right time"_

_  
"I won't tell him and I am glad. I love seeing my brother so happy and I love seeing you so happy."_

_  
"Thank you Richie. You are good brother to him"_

_  
"I know" he said with a laugh_

  
_"Oh my God you two are so much alike it is not even funny."_

 

After paying for her dress and high heels they went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Time for Kate's prom. Get ready for some hot and heavy action between Seth and Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's prom day arrives and seth and kate get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter

Two weeks later Kate's prom day finally arrived. She spent the early part of the day running errands. First she went and got her nails done and then she went and got hair layered and highlighted. By the time her hair was done it was 2 different shades of brown.

  
Once she was done she sent Seth a text ordering him to hide if he was anywhere near the front entrance of their apartment building.

  
After receiving a text back that he was nowhere near the front she ran inside and quickly got on the elevator to head upstairs to get to her room.

  
With only 2 more hours left to get ready she had her mom help her with her make up first and then she finally put on her dress.  The dress she chose wasn't like any other prom dresses. This dress went to her knees in the front and a little longer in the back. The color of the dress was white. After she was done getting ready her mom took a few pictures of her. As they were doing the pictures Kate talked to her mom about some things and her mom gave her approval. After talking Kate's phone went off with a text from Seth saying

 

**"You want to meet in the lobby or you want me to come to your apartment"  
**

 

**"Come to the apartment. My mom wants to take some pictures."  
**

 

**"Ok I will be right there"  
**

 

Seth was at her door another 10 minutes later and when Kate's mom answered and her saw Kate his mouth dropped open. Richie had came with him and smiled at Kate and said

 

_"First of all Kate you look beautiful. Plus didn't I say his mouth was going to drop open?"  
_

 

Kate laughed and said

 

_"Yes you did"_

  
_"Alright, alright I can't help it your beautiful" Seth said as he walked up to her_

 

He gave her a kiss on the cheek

 

_"You really do look beautiful"_

  
_"Thank you"_

 

_"Ok, I want to get a few pictures of you two before you leave" Jenny spoke up  
_

 

Seth and Kate did a few funny pictures with Richie and then they did a few serious ones and then they did one with them sharing a kiss.

 

_"Ok mom that is enough we got to get going"_

_  
"Ok. I love you. You two have fun and be careful._

  
_"Love you too."_

 

When they arrived downstairs Seth said

 

_"I have a surprise for you"_

_  
"Really? What kind of surprise?"_

_  
"Let's go outside and I will show you"_

 

They walked outside hand in hand and Kate was shocked. Seth had gotten them a limo for the night.

 

_"You got us a limo"_

  
_"Baby this is your prom. Almost everybody goes to prom in a limo"_

 

She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss

 

_"Thank you"_

  
_"Your welcome."_

 

He held the door open for her and she got in and he got in after her and pressed the button and told the limo driver they were ready.

  
When they arrived and walked inside all heads turned. Some were shocked that she was there with someone older. Some were shocked that the school board even allowed it. Others were impressed that she got a man as hot as Seth to come to prom with her. No one at the school knew that Seth and Kate were boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

_"Well princess I'd say we just shocked about half your classmates."_

_  
"I'd say so"_

_  
"What do you say we shock them some more. You ready to dance?"_

  
_"Yes!!"_

 

They walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to a slow song. He held one of her hands while her other one was behind his neck and his other one was on the middle of her back. They danced to a few more songs and then they went and got some punch.

  
They spent their time going back and forth on the dance floor. Neither one of them cared to dance to the fast songs. They just danced to the slow songs. It was nearing 9 p.m when Seth and Kate decided to dance one more dance. As they were swaying to the music and staring in each other's eyes. He found himself wanting to say those three words but he didn't want to do it in front of a bunch of people.

 

_"Baby I know the dance goes on for a few more hours but what do you say we got out of here after this song"_

  
_"Ok, My feet are getting tired anyways and I am ready to be alone with you"_

 

They danced till the song ended and left. When they got in the limo Kate straddled and started kissing him.

 

_"Honey, as much as I want to continue kissing you there is something I need to say"  
_

 

Kate got off his lap and looked at him. She was kind of scared and her mind was already over thinking about what he was going to say. She spoke up

 

_"Look I am sorry for whatever I did"_

  
_"What? No you didn't do anything. What i want to say is something good"_

 

Kate breathed a sigh of relief and said

 

_"Okay"  
_

 

He grabbed her hand and started speaking

 

_"Sweetheat I want to let you know that these last few months with you have been wonderful. Being with you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Each day I have with you is a blessing. I was waiting for the right moment to say this and while I was dancing with you tonight and looking into your beautiful green eyes I realized I couldn't wait any longer to say this. It is one reason I wanted to leave because I didn't want to say this in front of a bunch of people. What I want to say is Kate Fuller I am so completely in love with you. I love you with all of my heart and soul."  
_

 

When he looked up to look into her eyes she had tears rolling down her face. He reached his hands up to wipe her tears. She put her hands on his wrist and spoke

 

_"I love you too Seth Gecko. I'm not just saying it because you did. I have been in love with you I think since our first kiss in the elevator. I know it is crazy but it is true. Truth be known I was crazy about you when I first saw you. You have helped so much. You have been there when I needed someone to talk to. You helped me to heal from my mom and dad's divorce. You helped me to heal from missing my brother. You helped me to heal from missing my friends. You are the best thing that ever happened to me too."  
_

 

Seth was never a guy who cried but when Kate uttered those words back to him and told him how she felt about him. He had a few tears fall down his face. Kate reached over and wiped it off his face and she softly.

 

_"I have you know now that I have said those words to you that I am never going to stop saying them."_

  
_"Good. I don't want you to ever stop saying them. I'm never going to stop saying them."_

 

He pulled her to him and took her lips hostage and they were in the middle of making out when the limo driver announced they were back. Seth jumped out and pulled Kate with him until they got to the elevator. Once the doors closed he pushed the button to make it stop. He pushed her up against the wall and took ahold of lips again his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Kate wrapped her around him and was moaning. She was giving to him as much he was giving to her. He pulled away from her mouth and started kissing and nipping and leaving a love bite marking her as his. He kissed a spot that made her moan loudly when suddenly she yanked his head back so she could look in his eyes and she said

 

_"I want you to make love to me. I'm ready I don't want to wait anymore"  
_

 

He groaned and was moving his fingers down her side and whispered

 

_"Are you sure baby?_

_  
"Yes I am sure"_

_  
"Well let me make sure Richie won't be in the apartment"_

_  
"Wait before you do that"_

_  
"Why? Baby I'm not making love to you in this elevator"_

  
_"I know but there are other things we can do in here" She said as she started pulling her panties down._

 

Once she got her panties down she leaned in close to him and put her panties in his suit jacket and whispered in his ear.

 

_"I want you lick me down there. Eat me out"  
_

 

Seth eyes turned dark from desire. He dropped to his knees and pulled on her legs up to put over his shoulder. He didn't waist any time he dove right in. He licked and nipped and fucked her with his tongue. One of her hands tugged on his hair while the other was pushing hard against the elevator wall.

 

_"Fuck Seth don't stop. Feels so good. I am so close"  
_

 

He took her by surprise when he inserted 2 finger in her. Her head fell back and hit the wall. He finger fucked her and licked her.

 

_"Come on baby cum for me. I want to see you cum. I want to taste you."  
_

 

He dove back in and put his tongue against her clit and crooked his fingers just right and she came screaming his name.

 

_"mmm you taste so good baby. I could do this all night but i won't because there are other things I want to do."  
_

 

He kissed his way back up and thrusted his tongue back into her mouth and she could taste herself. He pulled away from her. He sent a text to Richie telling him to stay out of the apartment for awhile. He pushed the button to start the elevator back up. Once they got to the third floor he pulled her to his apartment and pulled her to his room.

 

They went back to kissing. She pushed his jacket off him. Then her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. Once she got that off him he turned her around to unzip her dress. He pulled the dress down her till it fell to the floor. He pulled away from her and leaned down to undo her heels and pulled them off and rubbed her feet.

  
When he stood back up she had already taken her bra off and now she completely naked in front of him.

 

_"You are so beautiful"  
_

 

She smiled bashfully and said

 

_"Thank you. I think your still a little overdressed."  
_

 

He grinned and moved his hands to his pants to undo them but she pushed them away. She undid his button and then pulled his zipper down and he helped her push his pants to the floor. He reached down to pull his socks off.

  
He stood back up and they went back to kissing. She moved her arms around his back and moved her hands up and down his back scratching him with her manicured nails.

  
He grunted her name as his hands moved down to cup her ass to lift her up. Her legs wrapped around him as he carried her the rest of the way to the bed. He laid her down gently and pulled away once again to reach into his night stand to grab his box of condoms that he just bought. He pulled one out of the box and ripped the wrapper and rolled the condom on himself.

 

_"Baby, there is going to be some discomfort but it won't last long."_

_  
"Ok, I am ready for anything with you."_

  
_"There is one more thing I have to do first"_

 

He kissed her once before moving down to lick and suck on her nipples. She arched into him her hands going to his hands telling him how good it felt. After giving each breast attention he went back to kissing her and she moved her legs apart she reached down to help guide him in.

  
When he pushed into her opening he heard her gasp he looked into her eyes as if to ask are you okay?

 

_"Keep going" she said  
_

 

He pulled back and pushed into her some. He kept doing this until he was all the way in. He looked at her.

 

_"You still ok?"_

  
_"I'm fine. You can move now"_

 

He grabbed ahold of her hands and them above her head as he started thrusting. He thrusted in and out of her slowly. She moved her legs up further on his waist and he hit a spot that caused her to moan loudly.

 

_"Right there babe. It feels so good right there."  
_

 

He kept hitting the same spot over and over. He let go of one of her hands and reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit and she came apart in his arms.

  
After he rode her orgasm he started thrusting a little faster and soon he reached his own peak and he growled her name into her neck. He collapsed against her careful not to crush her. After catching his breath he pulled out of her to get rid of the condom.

  
He came back to the bed and pulled her to his chest and rubbed his fingers up and down her back.

 

_"Baby not to be a downer but you really should text your mom and tell her your staying here if you are"_

_  
"I don't need to. I already talked to her earlier. She was ok with it just wanted us to be safe which we were"_

_  
"Your really amazing you know that."_

  
_"I know "_

 

Seth chuckled and said

 

_"Wow, I have really rubbed off on you."  
_

 

Kate giggled and said

 

_"Yea, babe you have."  
_

 

She lifted her head to give him a kiss and whispered I love you again before falling asleep against Seth's chest. He kissed the crown of her head and said it to her even though she was asleep. He fell asleep that night with her in his arms knowing that life has truly been good to him.

 

                                                                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Kate gets her heart broken and Seth is there to fix it
> 
> Kudos and Comments always welcome


End file.
